Grounded
by parakeetwuvs
Summary: Niko fic! rated for his insufferable rudeness! this is a story for anyone who has ever encountered difficulties/terror/trauma/any other bad things in an air port. Nikola gets stuck in an airport!


AN: inspired by my first ever plane trip! At the point of starting this I am not yet on the plane, but have gone

through sufficient trouble. (as of yet, all AN events are am unless otherwise stated background info- trip to

Florida w/school choir two separate flight groups of 50 ish kids) 1. Woke up 2 am. 2. Got to school 2:30, waited

for bus till 3. 3. 3 am-Bus not here. 4. Bus arrives at 3:20. 5. 3 and ½ hr bus ride to philly. 6. Arrive at airport

6:45/50ish, 1st plane (mine) scheduled to leave 8:30. 7. Wait in looooooooooong line behind group members.

8. At some unknown point, airport computer system crashes. 9. 8:10 computers back up! So happy! :D 10.

Myself& 5 other girls bag checked. 11. Escalator; up (for those of you who don't know, I absolutely HATE

escalators. Scary) 12. Go through security 1st time in life. 13. Huuuuuuuuuuge caboodle about laptop (very

nice security guards though, I made a nice friend. ) + had to take off shoes? (for those who don't know me, I'd

be more disposed to take off my coat in a snow storm, very uncomfortable bout taking off my shoes, hate

feet.) 14. Get separated from group because of laptop event; got lost. :'(. 15. 8:15 found! :D 16. Pulled from

flight; other 40ish members too late. 17. My luggage is already on that flight! :O 18. Bought sandwich/chips

and brownie. Yum. 3 19. 8:30 escalator; down. :'( 20. 8:30 2nd group arrives; still at airport. 21. Time-? 2nd

group checks through, scheduled to leave 1:30ish 1st group- still waiting. 22. 9:30ish 1st group informed new

plane leaves at 11:30 hope+happiness everywhere. 23. Never mind 1st group. Flight? Who knows. 24.

Waiting. 25. Waiting 26. 10:30 should have been in Florida by now. 27. 11am 1st group informed plane leaves

3:55 mass crying & starvation, no one has eaten since 2 am. 28. Escalator. :'( up. 29. Security. Again. Shoes

off, again. :'( was able to make laptop transport smooth. 30. things like escalators but flat. Still scary. 31.

Writing while I wait. It's 2:58, going stir crazy. :'(

Mimi-chan: Hi, I'm para's friend and I was also on this trip. IT SUCKED. Hungry! 0_o

Sorry bout the long AN, let you know if I make it by the end of the fic. I want to go to Florida.

Disclaimer: don't own sanctuary~darn. Don't own any airports~thank god.

"Yea, well, life's a bitch, and then you don't die."

Nikola Tesla stood irately, watching the blue screen flicker with white numbers and letters. Three hours. He had now been in this hell-hole for three entire hours. Damn that Helen Magnus. Couldn't she at least have the decency to need his help somewhere closer? Instead she was making him leave nice, cold Albania to fly to illiterate America.

It was now six thirty in the morning, and his flight wasn't anywhere near to taking off. In fact, he hadn't even checked his bag yet. He heaved a sigh, shifting his weight; being mortal was so much more exhausting.

He had been woken up at the lovely time of 2:14 by a loud, obnoxious ringing. A frantic Helen Magnus yelled through heavy status and bad connection that she needed him in the sanctuary; that it was urgent. So, naturally, he heaved himself out of bed (damn that mortal need for rest), dressing while running out the door.

It had taken him only half an hour to get to the airport, his boarding being within relatively close vicinity. He had called ahead while in the car, his rather massive wealth was quite a good way to procure things within short notice. His flight was booked for 3:15 in the morning.

He pulled in to the airport parking garage at 2:45, using his magnetic powers to clear cars aside and open a parking space near the door to save time. He'd rushed out of his car and jumped into the closing elevator, using his magnetic powers to speed its ascent.

***Time-4:06 on the plane! My very first time! So excited! But shaking like a leaf! XD**

Nikola skidded to a halt just behind the last person in line. Three hours later he stepped up to the desk, Pulling out his identification and pushing his suitcase onto the scale. As he searched in his pocket for his fake ID, the clerk tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but your bag is too heavy. You'll either have to pay the extra fee or remove some of your luggage."

"I already weighed it, it's exactly 42 pounds, well under 50. It can't be too heavy idiot." But it was.

"sir, you can look for yourself, your suitcase weighs 63 pounds exactly." Nikola looked. The idiotic man was right.

"Fine, how much?"

"seven sir." He reached out his hand to take the proffered seven dollars from the scientist's hand.

"Sir, this isn't nearly enough."

"It's seven dollars, like you said. It's counting, not rocket science. Though incidentally I do happen to be a master of both." Nikola's roguish smirk crept across his face.

"Seven hundred, not seven dollars." The man's straight, humorless face told him that he was being serious. In fact, he doubted the man had a humorous bone in his body. His posture and expression suggested that he didn't give a crap about what was going on around him as long as he got paid.

"Seven hundred? That's utterly ridiculous! Where'd you pull that number from? Your butt or your mother's? I refuse to pay such an exorbitant fee!" Nikola was beginning to get angry.

"Sir, if you don't pay the fee you'll either have to unpack some belongings or leave. Those are the rules." The man's flabby face remained impassive.

"now you listen here…" Nikola looked at the man's name tag. "…young Caynon. Interesting name by the way, I haven't heard that one in a few decades. If you don't lower the price, or better yet absolve it immediately, I'll have you fired faster than you can shove a Twinkie down that great maw of yours."

Well, needless to say, the man Caynon did not enjoy being spoken to so rudely, and promptly called for security.

"ah… shit. Here, fine, fine, seven hundred dollars. Hey, watch the suit! It's Italian." The guards roughly released their hold on him. "imbecile…" As Nikola moved away from his suitcase with his ticket the scale slowly decreased. Lo and behold human magnet. Not that Nikola noticed.

I'm now in Florida. Soooo happy! My seat partner was a HOT ITALIAN GOD and I got his email! Wootwoot! And Mimi got a crabby white guy :P

OMG I wrote this months ago. I just now decided to post it. Should I add on? Or no? review please! 3


End file.
